


Is This What You Want, Is This Who You Are?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dying in Their Arms, F/F, F/M, Gore, Healers, Healing, Health, Mercy - Freeform, Mission Fic, Moira - Freeform, Omnics, One Shot One Kill, Overwatch - Freeform, Rare Pair, Soldier 24/Reaper, Talon - Freeform, War, Wounds, brigitte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young Gabriel Reyes found love with his coworker's oldest daughter, Brigitte Lindholm.Angela Ziegler reluctantly fell head-over-heels for her almost insane partner, Moira O'Deorain.The less you know, the better.





	Is This What You Want, Is This Who You Are?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sad Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sad+Heart).

> This is going to be super angsty, I originally had it posted on Wattpad (@Cinnamiin). This contains Moicy and Mechanic24, a rare pair I created that is Soldier 24!Reaper x Brigitte.   
Based off an old roleplay I did.

"Brig. Wake up, amor."

Brigitte stirred, slowly waking up. Sitting up in her and Gabriel's shared bed; she blinked and fully awoke when she saw that he was already in his suit.

"Knulla," Brigitte cursed under her breath in Swedish, tiredly rubbing her palms against her cheeks. "I forgot we had that mission today," she grumbled, knowing she was supposed to wake up at 3 A.M to meet Strike Commander Morrison to go on mission with him and Gabe.

"Give me 10 minutes, I'll be at the lab," Brigitte yawned, getting out of bed. Gabriel wrapped a strong arm around the Swede's waist, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

Brigitte laughed softly and gently swatted him away. "Go! I don't want you getting in trouble with Morrison because I slept in," she hummed, changing into her armor as Gabriel left the room and closed the door.

//

"Angela, you need more control over your 'niece'," Jack sighed. Brigitte had called Angela her aunt since her father, Torbjörn was close to the Swiss medic.

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking up from her microscope as Moira only chuckled a bit.

"Leave her alone, Jack," Moira stated, not looking up from her work. "She's still young. Besides, Volskaya isn't going anywhere," the Irishwoman hummed.

The Strike Commander huffed. "We need to be there at 5 A.M. It's almost 4 in the damn morning and she hasn't woken up!"

"I'm here," Brigitte walked into the laboratory where the other three were, Gabriel following soon behind. Angela and Moira were in their lab coats, since they were currently pulling an all-nighter to develop more on their technology and experiments.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Brigitte sternly. "Took you long enough," he grumbled as the brunette blushed in embarrassment, walking over to grab her health packs since Angela kept them in the lab for her.

"Shut it, Jack," Gabriel said quietly, watching the strict Strike Commander go out of the lab and to the airship that the three would leave on.

The soldier watched in amusement as his girlfriend was being doted on by her Aunt Angie and Aunt Moira.

"Be safe, Brigitte. Comm us if you need anything," Angela said seriously, obviously worried for the young healer.

"I'm gonna be fine, Aunt Angie!" Brigitte smiled confidently, quickly giving Mercy and Moira a hug before grabbing Gabriel's arm and rushing out of the lab. "We'll see you later!"

Moira and Angela waved them goodbye, the blonde biting down on her lower lip worriedly. Moira saw this, and stood in front of her girlfriend, gently setting her hands on her arms.

"What's wrong?" Moira asked, seeing Angela furrow her brows.

"I don't know. I'm worried.." Angela mumbled, looking down at the floor. Moira smiled faintly and soothingly kissed her forehead, one of her hands rubbing at Angela's back.

"They're going to be alright. Jack and Gabriel are experienced soldiers, and Brigitte is a talented mechanic and healer," Moira consoled, watching gratefully as Angela smiled a bit and nodded.

"You're right. I worry too much," the Swiss woman laughed softly, causing Moira to nod in agreement.

"You definitely do," Moira teased with a light smirk, giving the blonde one last kiss on the cheek before letting her go so they could resume their work.

"Brig and Gabe are perfect for each other. I hope we get invitations to their wedding when they decide to put work aside and get married," Angela spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Moira once again chuckled, glancing at Angela as she went back to her work station, looking at one of her beakers with her biotic, life draining, purple liquid boiling over a burner.

"Are you kidding? We'll be on the front row, watching the ceremony."

//

"C'mon, kärlek! You got this!" Brigitte cheered Gabriel on, watching as he got the basketball into the hoop that was on the airship.

The young Lindholm clapped excitedly for him, her brown eyes following him as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Jack was upfront with the airship driver, talking about God knows what. But for now, the couple was enjoying their time together without Jack scolding them.

"Remember our first mission?" Gabriel asked, glancing down at Brigitte before looking back across him. "God, you were so stubborn. You wouldn't listen to a single order."

Brigitte laughed a bit, playfully shoving Gabriel. "Because you wouldn't let me go help evacuate the civilians!"

"Because you were gonna charge in and get yourself killed! Besides, no civilians died, you kept them safe," Gabriel countered, grinning until he realized he just contradicted himself.

"Exactly! Plus it was fun having to tow you behind my shield. And when you did your stupid Death Flower thing-.."

"Death Blossom," Gabriel corrected, chuckling a bit as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, we took out all the Null Sector bots and saved the day!"

"You two stop reminiscing. We're here," Jack stated, hands behind his back as the airship landed.

Gabriel and Brigitte stood up, grabbing their weapons before walking to Jack, the cold wind stinging their faces as the door was opened.

//

"Liebe, I'm going to get lunch. Do you want anything?" Angela asked, setting down her notes and fixing her ponytail.

Moira thought for a moment, before answering. "Yeah, can you-.." she was cut off as her and Angela's comms went off, immediately hooking up to the speakers in the lab.

"A-Angela! Moira!" Brigitte was screaming, and it was very obvious that she crying. Screams of pains were heard in the background, and both the medic and the geneticist's hearts plummeted when they recognized them to be Gabriel's.

"What's wrong, schätzchen?!" Angela's voice was quickly filled with worry, Moira putting on her healing arm gauntlet and handing Mercy her caduceus staff.

Before Brigitte could reply, the comms clicked off, meaning they were close. Jack kicked the doors of the lab open, him and Brigitte carrying Gabriel in.

Moira cleared one of the tables on her side of the lab, papers and pens falling and clattering onto the floor. Brigitte and Jack gently laid Gabriel down, who was clearly dead.

Angela finally got a good look of what happened. She had seen a lot of blood and gore on the battlefield, but nothing like this. A large, gaping hole was in Gabe's midsection, clean through him. The sinew and muscles in his chest cavity surrounding the wound were snapped and seemingly burnt and charred, like whatever weapon had done this to Reyes was so powerful it cauterized some of the wound. His ribs- or, what was left of them, were snapped and shattered, small bone fragments stuck in his exposed viscera.

Brigitte's face and arms were covered in blood, along with Jack's suit and his hands. The brunette couldn't stop crying, hyperventilating and eventually collapsing to the floor, on her knees as Moira crouched down with her, the redhead could feel her khakis start to get wet on her knees from kneeling in Gabriel's blood.

All three of them looked up when Angela raised her arm, starting to resurrect Gabriel. He had barely been dead for a minute, so there was still time to save him.

Moira quickly stood up, grabbing a syringe with purple liquid in it. She knew if Angela brought Gabriel back, he would immediately die again, suffering more. Unless..

Since everyone was distracted, Moira quickly found a vein after ripping away some of the cloth that covered his arm, since Brigitte's crying and Jack's panicked shouts completely drowned out the sound.

Quickly sticking the needle in, Moira pressed down on the plunger, seeing the serum in the barrel of the syringe quickly draining into Gabriel's blood stream.

The timing was perfect. By the time Angela finished resurrecting the fallen soldier, the chemicals in Gabriel's body started to work. He sat up, causing Brigitte to shakily stand up, everyone watching as the wound started to close up, bones, muscle, flesh, blood, and skin all coming back into place.

Moira smiled in relief, glad to know her concoction had worked. Her pride was short lived, however, when Gabriel grunted and doubled over in pain, falling off the table.

Black wisps of smoke started to emit from his body, pain racking through him as he felt his cells die and be replaced constantly at an inhumanly rapid pace.

"Gabe!" Brigitte cried out, helping him stand up.

Angela immediately turned to Moira, seeing the empty syringe in her hand.

"What.. what did you do..?" Angela whispered, her eyes filling with tears as Gabriel started to suffer from side affects, throwing up blood into the floor and tearing up in absolute pain, Brigitte giving him one of her healing packs, which did nothing against Moira's experiment.

"I fixed him," Moira stated. "If you brought him back; he only would've died again. This saved him."

Gabriel managed to get up with Brigitte's help, shuddering in pain and glaring darkly. "I didn't ask for this.." he growled, barely able to stand.

"Moira, you can't conduct your fucking science experiments on your coworkers!" Jack shouted, before looking at her seriously, before he and Brigitte escorted Gabriel out.

Angela stood there, staring at Moira, who only set the syringe down and acted as if nothing happened.

"They're going to have me fired. Feel free to join me to continue our work," Moira offered, starting to collect her bloodstained papers off the ground.

"No."

Moira stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked, before growing nervous as she saw the hurt and rage on Mercy's face.

"I'm not going with you. You... you're sick! He was our friend!" Angela was practically screaming.

"I saved his fucking life!"

"You did not! Did you not see the excruciating pain he was in?!"

Moira growled, clenching her fists. Unclenching them, she made herself calm down, walking to Angela and gently setting a hand on her cheek.

"Listen, I—.."

The geneticist was cut off by a hard, stinging slap across the face as the blonde ripped her hand off her cheek.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. I.. I don't want to see you again!"

Now, Moira's heterochromic eyes started to burn as tears started to well in them.

"You don't mean that.."

"I do. I'm ashamed to work along beside you. We could've used technological advancements to fix Gabe, but you ruined him! You don't even know what that serum does and you FUCKING know it!" Angela sobbed, grabbing Moira's papers and files and throwing them at the redhead, who shielded herself with her arms.

When O'Deorain stood back up, her tears were gone, and a cold expression was etched onto her face. Gathering her things, she started to walk out the lab.

"You'll regret not having me by your side."

And with that, Angela never saw Moira again.

//

During this time, Gabriel was also packing his things, completely silent as he threw around some his items and roughly shoving his clothes and necessities into his duffel bag.

"What are you doing? Kärlek, please, talk to me!" Brigitte pleaded, gently grabbing onto Gabriel's arm to help calm him down and keep him still.

She flinched and let go when he ripped his arm away.

"Don't touch me.." Gabe growled through grit teeth, before seeing how scared and upset the brunette was, causing guilt to rise in him. Taking a step towards her, she took a step back, unsure of what he was going to do.

"When did you become afraid of me? Ever since Moira injected me with that.. mierda?" he asked lowly, as tears silently slipped down Brigitte's cheeks.

"You're scaring me.." Lindholm whispered. She knew Gabriel would never do anything to hurt her, but she'd never seen this side of him before.

Gabriel stared at her for a moment longer, before accepting he had terrified his girlfriend just because she was trying to care.

"Lo siento," Reyes mumbled, turning back around and continued his packing. "Moira is getting fired. And I'm going to track her down. She's gonna undo this shit she did to me," he stated threateningly as Brigitte sat down at the edge of their bed and stared at her lap.

Brigitte held a hand over her mouth, stifling and silencing her sobs, she knew it couldn't be fixed. And Gabriel didn't want her to see the pain he was in.. she knew it was over. Almost 4 years of nothing but dedication and love, and one cold morning in Volskaya took that away from them. 

She didn't even want to think about what Angela and Moira must be going through.

"Here," Gabriel kneeled down next to bed, facing Brigitte as he gently grabbed her hand. Slipping something small and cold into her palm, he stood up, giving her a firm kiss on her forehead. He grabbed his bags and turned to face her before walking out wanting to remember every little detail about Brigitte's appearance, knowing he most likely wouldn't return, before finally closing the bedroom behind him.

Since the yelling was over, Gabriel's German Shepherd, Lucy, crawled out from under the bed. Hopping up and laying next to Brigitte, she whined as she rested her head on the Swede's thighs. 

Lucy sniffed at Brigitte's palm, causing the brunette to open her hand up. It was a dainty gold ring, with a small, square cut diamond in the middle, decorated with smaller diamonds around the edge of the larger stone.

Brigitte's chest trembled, in pain from all the crying she had done. Lucy got off her lap and sat next to her, licking away her tears as the Swede gently hugged Gabe's dog, crying into her fur.

//

Many years had passed since that haunting day. Overwatch had been shut down, Moira joined Talon, and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Ana and Jack faked their deaths, Reinhardt grew older, and McCree was a lone vigilante, and everyone else dispersed and went into hiding.

However, the old team was brought back together by Winston. Talon and their evil omnics had grown stronger, taking over large cities and slaughtering innocent people and omnics alike.

A large portion of the new Overwatch was sent out on a mission to contain and control Talon in King's Row, including Angela and Brigitte.

Brigitte, along with the younger soldiers like Lena, Genji, and Jesse barely aged thanks to Angela's technology.

But, Angela and Brigitte often looked tired and miserable. The blonde would keep herself cooped up in her lab, often glancing over to where Moira's side used to be, silently wishing that she would come back. That they could take that day back.

Brigitte spent her time training and staying in the workshop, constantly upgrading her weapons and armor, and growing stronger. She still looked the same, but anger and sadness fueled her strength, being hurt at as a young woman helped misguide her anger and loss. She swore if she ever saw Moira, she'd show no mercy or compassion. And God help her if she ever found out Gabriel was still alive.

A few years after Gabe left, Brig had to bury their beloved dog, Lucy.

Angela released all the rabbits that Moira kept in her lab; even though the redhead didn't experiment on them anymore since Mercy pleaded to leave the 'poor bunnies' alone. They became like pets to them, but Angie couldn't stand to see them, it brought back too many memories.

As the two healers stayed behind their group in King's Row, Angela gently grabbed Brigitte's hand and gave it a light squeeze. The brunette was expressionless, but Angela knew she wanted to burst into tears. After all, this is where she and Gabe started to become friends.

Once the team split up, Angela put away her staff and pulled out her blaster. Silently walking through a factory, she dropped her gun when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"The Angel of Mercy. Still as youthful and vulnerable as you were all those years ago," Moira drawled out, emerging from the shadows.

The redhead froze up as Angela sobbed, jumping up and hugging Moira close.

Moira didn't know how to react. The last time she saw Angela, she slapped her and screamed at her for practically fucking up half of team's life. All these years of silence, dejection, and rage- O'Deorain was unsure if this was a ruse, or if her Angie was truly back.

"Mein Gott, Moira! I missed you so much. I'm so so sorry!" Mercy cried, causing Moira to drop her threatening demeanor and hug her old lover back, uncaring of the consequences, even if Angela didn't mean it.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, too—.." Moira's apology was cut off as Angel kissed her, the blonde's brows furrowing, so the Irishwoman closed her eyes in return and kissed back.

"Moira, we— WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sombra snapped, causing the two women to quickly pull away.

Moira stood in front of Angela protectively, glaring down at the hacker. "Leave," she hissed, before Olivia waved a hand over her own body, disappearing in a digitized purple vapor as she went into her cloak mode.

"Goddamnit," Moira grumbled, knowing Sombra probably ran off to tell the team that the geneticist still had feelings for Mercy. "I'll be back," she promised, quickly kissing Angela's cheek before fading off, chasing off after Colomar.

She didn't get too far, however, as a single gunshot rang through the clearing. Moira was too afraid to look behind her, but she could hear Amélie mutter something over the comm. Slowly looking up, she saw Widowmaker's sniper still extended and aimed, grey smoke leaking from the muzzle.

Moira forced her whole body to turn around, seeing Angela on her knees with her hands over her chest.

"No!" Moira cried out, rushing over to the blonde and dropping to her knees in front of her. A thin trail of blood leaked from Mercy's mouth, as she looked up at Moira with a weak smile.

"I'm.. I'm so glad I got to see you again.." Angela whispered, seeing hot tears running down Moira's cheeks as the redhead started shaking.

"No- No, don't die on me..!" Moira pleaded, knowing she couldn't heal Angela.

The Swiss woman only responded by gently setting her hands on Moira's cheeks, ignoring her gunshot wound as she cupped O'Deorain's face.

"I-Ich liebe dich, Moira. I.. I never stopped-.."

Moira cut her off, gently kissing her before pulling away. "I never stopped loving you either.."

//

Brigitte walked through the cold and damp streets, clutching her flail and shield close. The only sounds she made were the occasional clinking of her armor, and the sound of her ring sliding around on her necklace chain when she turned.

Walking into an alleyway to take a breath, she tried to push away all her memories of this city. Before she could move again, a purple and black swirl appeared on the ground next to her, before she knew who it was.

Reaper.

Overwatch had no idea that Gabriel Reyes was the Reaper. But Gabriel remembered everyone.

The masked man took a step toward Brigitte, before being knocked away from her flail. He faded when she tried to shield bash him, causing him to grab her by the collar of her armor and push her back into the alleyway.

"Move. I'm not afraid to kill you," Brigitte hissed. The light of the moon shone on her, and Gabriel noticed the small scars on her face, reminding him of his own that he had gained in his Blackwatch days.

Reyes was speechless. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Glancing down at her chest, his heart stopped when he saw his ring he had bought her on a chain.

Brigitte saw what he was looking at, and covered it with one of her armored hands. "I said move," she growled, backing herself into a corner as Reaper only came closer.

His rifles on the ground, he pulled down his hood. Taking off his mask, Brigitte almost collapsed at the sight before her.

Gabriel looked tired, just like she did. His scars were more prominent, part his beard and parts of his hair having a few grey streaks here and there. His skin looked ashy, he still looked Latino, but he seemed..grey.

"G...Gabe?" Brigitte's voice cracked as she managed to whisper out her words, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Ironic of me to see you here, of all places."

His voice sounded so different. His smooth, and deep voice was replaced by something more gruff and harsh.

"Oh, Gabriel.. what did you do?" Brigitte whispered, gently setting her hands on his cheeks.

Reyes didn't answer, he only closed his eyes and turned his head away a bit, but still leaned into Brigitte's touch.

"I lost you."

"You left me."

"I know. And I shouldn't have. But when I found Moira- I couldn't go back. I couldn't.."

Brigitte's tears fell to the ground as she gently turned Gabriel's face to look at her. "You could've. You could've! Jack, Ana, and I would've let you come back! We.. we could've gotten married.. everything would've been okay."

"Jack and Ana are dead now. And.. I didn't want you to see me like this," Gabriel mumbled. Brigitte frowned, knowing that the two weren't dead, but she couldn't tell him.

"They still loved you. And I love you more than anything in this life," Brigitte admitted. "You still look so handsome."

Gabriel chuckled weakly, gently setting a hand on top of Brigitte's.

"I can't believe you kept the ring.." he mumbled, looking down at Brigitte with hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I did. I took care of Lucy for you.." Brigitte wanted to say that the poor dog cried and whined for Gabriel to come home everyday, but she didn't want to make him feel worse.

"I never moved on. I never saw anyone after you. You were my first and only. I kept this ring because... because I hoped you would come back," Brigitte felt her chest squeeze tightly with pity as Gabriel started to tear up. "But it's okay. You're here now."

Gabriel was about to speak, before he saw Moira walk to the alley where he and Brigitte were.

The Swede cried out as she saw her Aunt Angie in Moira's arms, dead.

Gabriel growled darkly, putting a finger to his ear to reach the comm. "Amélie, what did you do?!"

"I took care of a fly," was all she said, before Reyes ripped the comm off his armor and threw it out.

Brigitte was on her knees next to Moira, gently hugging the woman who helped raised her. Gabriel knelt down next to the women, carefully brushing away the blonde's hair out of her face. 

The Swede buried her face in the crook of Moira's neck and sobbed, knowing it wasn't the Irishwoman's fault. Moira said or did nothing, absolutely brain dead as she stared down at her fallen angel.

The four lost companions and lovers sat there and mourned silently, until footsteps were heard approaching. Reaper quickly put his mask back on, before Moira and Brigitte moved out of the way, the geneticist still holding Angela's body close.

It was Soldier 76, but Brigitte knew it was Jack Morrison, the old and grizzled Strike Commander. The white-haired man saw Moira holding a dead Angela, causing him to cry out in anger as he pointed his rifle at her.

"No!" Brigitte snapped, pulling Moira and Gabe behind her, and putting her shield up.

"Brig, what the Hell are you doing?!" the old soldier hissed, but she knew she couldn't expose Reaper's true identity and what happened to Angela.

"You don't understand, listen to me!" Brigitte pleaded, too many emotions running through her heart at once. Dropping her shield, she put her hands up as she looked at Jack fearfully.

"They're not the bad guys.. they got caught up in some stuff and-.."

"I don't want to hear it! Angela is dead and you're defending them?!" Jack growled, now pointing his rifle to her. "I don't want to have to tell your father I had to kill you for defending Talon agents.." Jack warned, watching as Moira held Gabriel back from fighting his old best friend, grabbing Brigitte's shield and using it to defend her and her partner, still holding Angela's body bridal style with one arm.

Here they were, the Angel of Mercy dead, the weary mechanic's freckled face stained with the tracks of her tears from the dirt and ash on her face, the world's smartest woman completely shut down, and a genetically modified super soldier who had to live with daily pain but could never truly die.

Brigitte looked back at Gabriel and Moira, every memory of them together, every date and stupid prank with Gabriel, the jokes and experiments with Moira and Angela, having both of her 'aunts' dote and spoil her, when they would go on chaotic and memorable double dates, and all the times Gabriel would hold her at night and tell her how much he loved her.

Giving the two a faint smile, Brigitte turned her brown eyes to Jack, and spoke her final words before he used his twin helix rockets to take her out for good.

"Some things are worth dying for."


End file.
